Killing me softly
by my-forgotten-rose
Summary: A Cali girl moves up to Forks going to start a new life. With that new life a new relationship with Dr. Cullen? I suck at summaries lol CarlislexOC rated T but may go up to M later
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's me Rose, well you know the basics right? I don't own Twilight, if I did Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and James would never see the light of day again for they would be locked away from the rest of the world.

Also Esme wont be in this story, sadly she died protecting a newborn vampire. Now don't think I don't like her, I totally support CarlislexEsme but in this story she gotta go. Now I don't remember much from the book, so I'm going to pull most from the movie (Even though they butchered the book with the movie and yet I still own the movie XD )

This is a mostly CarlislexOC story but imma put my friend and maybe it will be a side story some day of JacobxOC.

This first chapter will be in 3rd person but that will be it.

________________________________________________________________________

Lyria Rose sat at a table, a cup of water and an untouched muffin. Her hazel eyes staring into nothingness out the window. Her mind was elsewhere. She was new to Forks, she came out here because she had heard that there was an job offer for being an assistant for a doctor. But that wasn't just it, she was also going to be interviewed for a position as reporter. Her strong point was being a photographer so she knew she had a good chance at getting the job.

Lyria was twenty-one years old, fresh from junior collage. She had to get a job to pay off the loans. She had moved up from nice sunny California, she had wondered after her semi-dazed state how did she end up in cold and wet Forks, Washington?

Lyria sighed as then picked up on a conversation between two individuals. Lyria looked over to see the chief and his daughter, she had been here a week and knew that the chief was a divorced man and that his daughter Isabella was coming to stay with him. She finally looked down at her food. Taking the muffin in her hand she nibbled on it till it was gone. She listened to the two's conversation, ears dropping she knew it was bad to, but she didn't care.

The girl was starting in March for her school, poor girl had it tough coming in, in the middle of the school year. She then stood up and put a twenty down and headed out the door out to her black and red mini-cooper. She got inside and turned on the radio. For she had the interview for the doctors assistant. She sighed as she let the song sooth her, as most songs did.

She drove though Forks as the town was fairly small. She saw there was a long line once she got to the hospital, it looked like there were more people than it was built for. She had to park in the very back of the parking lot. Once out of her cute little car she straightened her clothes, she was wearing black, low-rider, female Dickies, with a white polo shirt. She sighed as she then messed with her mostly brown hair hoping she looked good. For her hair was an odd combination, the ends were a golden color while the rest of her hair was a light brown with blond streaks in it, if that wasn't a freak show already her hair was major waves and in the right weather frizzy.

She noticed she was in the back of the back line. There was no way she was going to get in by today, she noticed there were mostly girls in the line but also some guys. Much to her surprise the line moved quickly, soon she could see the front doors. She soon took notice as well the girls coming out, all giddy and blushing. _'Wonder what their problem is'_ Lyria thought, she then decided to tap the girl in front of her, the girl was of course taller than her, seeing how she was only 5'2 most people called her shrimp, "Um excuse me but can you tell me why there is so much people here?" Lyria asked.

The blond turned to look at Lyria, her baby blue eyes judging weather to talk to Lyria or not. She then finally spoke "Your not from around here are you?" she asked, a smirk on her lips, when Lyria nodded she laughed "Ah then your in for the ride of your life, Dr. Cullen is absolutely gorgeous, smart, and single" she said. A bit of an obsessed fan girl no?

Lyria smiled and thanked her "Thank you, yea I just moved here last week. So yea thanks again"

The girl smiled "Oh no problem, by the way names Krystal Ada" she said, as she then held out her hand for a shake.

Lyria smiled back and shook her hand "Lyria, Lyria Rose" she replied.

"Ah I knew you were new, the whole town is talking about you and Isabella" Krystal said.

Lyria blinked "About me?" she asked, she didn't know she was that popular.

Krystal smiled and laughed "Yea, it's not often we get newbie's here in town." she replied, she then thought of a nice plan "Hey, after the interview I have another to be a nurse, but if you can wait a while maybe we can hang out? A new pizza building is up and I wanna check it out" she said.

Lyria blinked a couple of times "Sure" she replied. It was hard to believe she already had a friend in this town. She only assumed that she would have a couple of friends and that way maybe a few years into her residency in Forks.

"I'll text my friends and you can have new friends" she said "Oh I hope you don't mind some of them are high schoolers. I was a senior last year" she said with a smile.

Lyria shook her head "No, no it's fine. It's good to have friends of different ages" she replied. She wondered if she would stick out like a sore thumb, figuring she would she asked "What are your friends like?" she asked.

"Well Mike is such a flirt, but he has every reason to be" she started off "Then there is Eric, he is just so adorable at times where you just want to squish his cheeks" she said as she made a squishing sign. "Then there is Tyler, he moved her from Oregon. He is the new one of the group but he's alright. Lauren and Angela, they were so mad at me for becoming the boy's friend" she said then smiling and laughing "So don't feel bad when they glare daggers at you" she warned.

Lyria laughed "Oh thank you for the heads up" she replied, soon they were inside the building, it was a nice 75 inside, unlike outside which was freezing. She noticed the song 'killing me softly' was playing, she smiled and gently hummed with the song.

"You like this song?" Krystal asked.

Lyria blushed and nodded, "Yea I like a lot of oldies" she replied. Krystal just smiled and shook her head.

Soon the two were the next two in line to meet the oh so sexy doctor, Krystal looked back at Lyria once she was called into the office "Wish me luck" she said then went into the mini waiting to wait for her turn.

Lyria was then there by herself, she looked around and noticed the building. It was a lot bigger on the inside than the outside, as she noticed that an elevator number went up to five. She was snapped out from her thoughts when she heard a small buzzing and a woman said 'next'

Lyria then went inside and sat down on the leather couch, it wasn't cold so obviously it had been used quite a lot. In the middle of the room was a glass table with a couple of magazines laying on it. In the corner was a girl, her desk was relatively small with a laptop on top, the woman looked in her forties, ready to retire.

After about twenty minutes Krystal came out, her cheeks were red and she had a woozy look to her "Something wrong Krystal? Maybe you need Dr. Cullen to look at you?" she asked.

Krystal laughed "That's all he did Lyria dear, you'll understand once your inside" she said "Now don't forget to wait for me okay?" she asked as she then strolled out of the room.

Lyria stood up, her fear starting to grip her heart, squeezing it till it pounded two times harder. Her left hand gripped her purse strap and her application and her right hand made a small wrinkle in her polo shirt. She sighed as she then strode into his office with an air of confidence.

That was quickly robbed of when Lyria set her eye's on Dr. Cullen, you know you judge people in the first 11 seconds of meeting them? Well Lyria made it in .3 He looked like a sex god! Master Stud Muffin! He was absolutely gorgeous. His blond hair was slicked back a little, he looked about 5'9 sitting in the chair, his arm was propped up by an arm rest. He was dressed in formal clothing, black dress pants and a light grey button up with a black and grey tie, his doctor's coat covering over it all. "Welcome, I am Dr. Cullen, I am pleased to meet you"

Lyria smiled a small smile as she then hesitantly handed him her application. "Thank you Dr. Cullen, sir" she replied. She then sat down in the overstuffed black leather chair, her Dickies suddenly very interesting.

Suddenly Dr. Cullen spoke up, causing Lyria to look up " Well Miss Rose, I like your application, all the way from California? Your strong points are organization, photography, and other such things" he said reading off from the application "Please do tell me why would you like to be my assistant.?" he asked.

Lyria nodded, she thanked God when she could speak normally "Well, normally I would not be applying for this job, but a sudden change of plans and interests made me want to possibly take up a carrier like yours. Well that is once I am done with my student loans. But for right now I am looking for a good paying job where I can learn to the best of my ability." she replied, a smile on her lips. She then added "Oh and by the way Dr. Cullen, weather I get this job or not please do not call me Miss. Rose, Lyria is fine with me"

Carlisle smiled, this small girl in front of him, something drew him to her, there wasn't anything major about her, but it was sweet how she didn't swoon majorly, for he could still hear her heartbeat when she first set sight on him. He then smiled one of those dazzling smiles "Ah I see" It made him happy to hear the heart skip a beat, he just hoped she was not like all the other girls.

Lyria set her purse on the desk as she fished out something, soon she pulled out a brag book, as one would call it and handed it to him, he flipped though a couple of pages, his eyes taking in all the information, he smiled again.

"Well I will give your application more thought, I will call you if I need you." he said as he then placed the book on the desk.

Lyria smiled and stood up and waved good bye to him. As she then exited in an odd daze. She now understood how the other girls felt. Suddenly a cold chill went though her body, snapping her out of her dazed state.

She then sat down on an available seat and took a couple of breaths it didn't work for long as her mind took in everything she could remember, his silky velvet voice, his pale skin, man anybody would kill to have that skin. And let's not forget his beautiful eyes.

Suddenly she heard her name being called "Lyria? Has anybody seem- Oh there you are Lyria dear. You accidentally left your purse and book here" Carlisle said as he then extended his hands to her to give her back her things.

'_Well speak of the devil' _she thought with a smile, she then thanked him and took back her things. He just smiled at her again, causing her heart to skip a beat.

She sat there for another ten minutes till Krystal came back "Hey girl" she said with a smile "How was meting Dr. Gorgeous?" she asked.

Lyria blushed "He,….He was very kind" she replied. She then opened her bag and saw a note inside, curious she almost pulled it out, best wait till it was safe to open it, placing her portfolio inside her bag she slung it over her shoulder "Okay I'm ready to go" she said.

Krystal nodded as she then proceeded out of the hospital. Lyria following her.

Carlisle watched the two girls leave the hospital, Lyria was the one he was most interested in. Her blood smelt sweeter than any other, he had to know why. Maybe he could ask his children if he could get any answers for him.


	2. Chapter 2

So yea, that was my first shot at Twilight, gimme a break I'm not a rabid fan girl, I'm just a fan of it so if I don't get every fact right then oh well, help me out okay? And this story will first take place with Twilight and very, very slowly in the end progress to Breaking Dawn. My mind is already swimming with ideas for the part where New Moon happens but that will be a sequel to Killing me softly.

But oh my gosh Peter Facinelli is such a stud 3 I wish he was my hubby

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got into my car, I sighed once again. Dr. Cullen was an image of perfection. I sighed(once again) as I then once again looked into the bag; the note innocently sitting there begging for me to read it, so see his perfect hand righting on the lucky paper that was blessed to be used by him.

I quickly took out the note which was addressed to me of course, the penmanship was nothing less than elegant, I blushed when I saw it addressed to myself '_Miss Rose'. I_ could feel my heart pounding hard, how could I read if my hands were shaking so much and my heart pounding so loud it hurt my ears?

When Krystal knocked on my window, I almost had a heart attack, looking at her she motioned for me to roll down the window. I sighed and put a hand over my heart in an attempt to calm it while the other hand held down the button to make the window go down "Yea?" I asked.

Krystal gave me a skeptical look "You okay?" she asked me. I nodded, she just laughed "Whiplash from seeing Dr. Cullen?" she asked. I couldn't tell her he wrote a note to me, or she would probably freak. When I nodded, she giggled "Don't worry it happens to the best of us" she replied and laughed again "Okay, follow the little Corolla okay?" she asked, once again I nodded. Krystal smiled as she then quickly walked off. I started my car.

The radio automatically coming to life when the engine purred to life. The song was a fairly old song 'what is love' was always an odd song but it was catchy, I soon found myself humming along to it. Soon a little red Corolla pulled out and I followed it, it didn't take long for the two cars to get to the destination. I parked in the back, I didn't want my car to get dented up, it was new, it didn't even get a name yet. My mother named her car Shelby, and my father's car Norman, every car had a name; it was only natural me to name mine.

I stepped out and stretched and took a tiny yawn, as Krystal waited in front of the pizza place for me.

"Man you walk so slow, why did you park back there?" Krystal asked. I just smiled in an embarrassed way. She just chuckled "The others will be here soon enough" she said "I just texted them like two seconds ago, they are still in school but they will get here as soon as the bell has rung. I just know you will love Mike" she said, then dragging me inside, the building was fairly huge, there was a mini arcade in the back. Krystal squealed "Oh my gosh Lyria we so have to play some games!" she said as I found myself being drug along by the ever hyper Krystal. I found myself on DDR that scared the crap out of me, not that I was a bad DDR person I just didn't like to be dragged onto it, I had to do it in my own free will, or I would suck….now would be that time.

I was so concentrated on where to put my foot I didn't even notice Krystal's friends come in and start doing cat calls. Once the game was over I looked over to see three boys, their eyes glued to the two of us.

"Hey Kris, who's the new chick?" A blond boy asked, his bright blue eyes shining with playfulness, he looked so cute, I wondered is this was Eric for I wanted to pinch his cheeks.

Krystal stepped down from the DDR pad and smiled "Mike, let me introduce you to Lyria" she said with a smile. Then turning from him she said to me "Lyria I would like to introduce to you Mike" she said with a smile.

I flashed Mike a smile and shook hands with him "It is my pleasure to meet you" I said.

"The pleasure is all mine" he replied, cute-ness just flowed right out of him.

Krystal just rolled her eyes a little, "Cute, moving on…Lyria this is Eric, Eric this is new girl to Fork, meet Lyria" Krystal said.

"Yea? Well we got Bella, the other new girl" He replied, he too flowed with cuteness. He then pulled out a small digital camera "Bella doesn't like pictures taken of her, but you do right?" he asked.

I blushed and shrugged "As long as it isn't black mail later on" I replied. He then shook his head and told me to say 'cheese'. Being rebellious I said "Three!" making everybody else laugh. Eric just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I bet you will fit right into our group Lyria" he said.

Krystal then pulled me over to the last guy, "This is Tyler" she said, a smile playing on her lips "Tyler, this is Lyria" she said.

Tyler smiled at me, I smiled back "Nice to meet you Tyler" I said.

"Ditto" he replied.

"Where's the girls?" Krystal asked, looking around.

"They are getting a table" Mike replied as he then wove his arms around Krystal's waist and set his head on her shoulder.

Krystal blushed "Your such a flirt Mike" she said with a giggle.

"Anything for you babe" he replied in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

I then crept out from the two with Eric and Tyler "Are they always like that?" I asked, I was never one to watch people get all love-y dove-y in front of me. Seeing as I had only one boy friend my entire life it was a bit hard to handle.

Eric smiled and laughed "Yea, those two were in theater, they were have a bit to much fun" he said. He then saw my confused face "It's a long story, just ask Kris later" he said, then both Tyler and Eric led me to the table where three girls sat, one with black hair and a fair complexion and glasses "Lyria this is Angela, Angela this is Lyria" he said.

I smiled at her "It's nice to meet you" I said.

Angela smiled and nodded as she scooted over, I then sat down. The other two were brunettes "This is Jessica and Bella" Eric said as he then sat next to me, Tyler sat on the other side.

"It is very nice to include me into your group" I said softly.

"Lyria baby, Bella is new to so don't feel like the odd one out" Eric said. I blushed softly and looked away only to see Angela give me a somewhat sad look.

I then looked over the top of Jessica's head and saw a boy staring at us "Who's he?" I asked.

Jessica and Bella glanced back, Bella gasped then quickly looked back, her face a deep red but her eyes were downcast "So? Who is he?" I inquired again.

"He's Edward Cullen" Jessica replied.

"He goes to our school, and his siblings" Angela replied.

"Why is he here?" Bella asked as she made an epic fail of a curtain with her hair, while peeking at him. It gave me the impression that she liked him but he didn't like her.

It then clicked in my brain, hitting my head softly I sighed '_could you think any slower?'_ I asked myself, I heard Edward was it? Chuckle behind us. I glanced over to him and quirked and eyebrow at him. "What?" I mouthed to him, he just picked up the newspaper from the table and showed me the comic strip. I felt heat rise to my face and looked away with a huff '_Idiot' _I thought. '_I curse the books that makes me think he's reading my mind' _I looked over at him, his eyes were glued to the newspaper '_If he is then OGAH BOOGHA!' _I thought, I saw his lips turn up ever so slightly. Thinking it was an odd coincidence I just kept to myself for the next few minutes, till garlic bread was set in front of my face….Now I'm not proud to say it but I am a garlic bread junkie! I quickly took one and ate it, and savored the taste. This tasted so good, it rivaled my mothers garlic bread.

"I hope you don't mind we ordered the pizza already" Krystal said, they had returned just now Mike's arms were wrapped around Krystal's waist. I rolled my eyes at their contact as I just stared out the window, my thought darting to and fro, from different subjects instantaneously. Suddenly my thoughts landed on Carlisle, from the side of my eye I could see Edward wince, then give me a hard glare. I glared back and gave a huff of annoyance.

'_I wonder what got his boxers in a knot.'_ I thought then sighed "Yea I don't mind" I replied.

I watched Edward pick up his cell and dial a number quickly I might add. Soon I could hear a voice "Carlisle? No, everything is fine. I need you to come pick me up. Yea, the Volvo took a dump." he replied.

I could feel my head getting fuzzier and my heart at a more erratic pace. He was talking to Carlisle, the stud. He was coming here. I sighed and smiled, I got to see the image of perfection again today, that would lighten my load.

For the next couple of minutes my mind went over my encounter with the good doctor. His kind smile, his beautiful teeth. To say the least I jumped when the pizza was set on our table. I noticed one half of one pizza was filled with olives and cheese, my mouth watered. I reached for the biggest slice when my hand collided with Jessica I glared at her daring to steal my slice. She backed down after giving me a hard glare in return. I smiled triumphantly as I then took the slice and nibbled on it happily.

A few minutes passed when the jingle of the bell on the door alerted everybody somebody came in. I glanced up from my third slice only to choke on what I was chewing. I couldn't breath! Carlisle had walked in, looking as perfect as ever. No wonder I was now choking on my pizza slice.

After a few seconds Bella noted I was turning a slight shade of blue before she shrieked "She's choking!" My eyes only faltered when I was yanked from my seat to standing, Carlisle was right in the middle of the group. Edward joining quickly after.

"Can you spit it back up?" Carlisle asked as he took a hold of my shoulders, his cold hands sent tingles though my body even when I was choking. I shook my head as I pounded on my chest a couple of time, I started to feel woozy with the lack of oxygen. He got behind me and placed his arms around me in the Heimlich Maneuver. My face couldn't get any more red as my body tingled at every spot Dr. Cullen was touching me. Before I knew what was happening he had jerked his arms about twice when my piece of pizza flew out of my mouth and hit Jessica in the stomach before it fell to the floor. I took in a much needed air. My face had not yet calmed down. Carlisle joined his son after a second.

"Lyria are you okay?" he asked, I glanced up at him and flashed a smile and nodded. He smiled back, causing me to loose my breath once again. "Good." he replied.

I then glanced around and smiled "Well guys, I think I will go now. I understand the pizza doesn't like me any more. And I feel light headed so imma head home and take a nap" I said.

"Let me drive you" Carlisle offered. Both Krystal and my eyes shot up to look at him like he grew an extra head. "If you are feeling woozy you could pass out at the wheel and get into a crash, and with the promise of rain the roads will be slick" he said.

I could only blush and nod. "I hope you don't mind If my boy Edward will follow so I have a ride home" he said.

I shook my head "No, its fine" I replied. Carlisle then put his hand on the small of my back and led me out. Once outside I headed to my car, my beloved mini-cooper. He put his hand out for the keys, I gave them to him. My mind was still in a daze as I took the passenger seat. If I was more keen in things I would of laughed as Carlisle had to fold up into the car, he reached down to make it so he could fit. I just yawned and settled down into the seat. Carlisle just smirked.

"I bet that gave you quite a scare" he said.

I just nodded and mumbled a yes, a shiver ran down me, he noticed and instantly turned on the heater '_what a gentleman' _I thought vaguely.

He smirked once again "Before you fall asleep can you tell me where you live?" he asked.

Once again I murmured the address, as once again my mind was in a foggy haze. Before I knew it my eyes were close, something ice cold holding them down "Sleep" I heard a voice, most likely Carlisle's voice, obeying I feel into sweet slumber.

Carlisle sped along, he glanced at the girl beside him, his eyes darker than they were the last time they met. He could hear her blood singing out to him, his 'monster' side as he liked to call it, said one little slit of her skin and he could partake of her wonderful blood.

Carlisle didn't like that side of him as he quickly focused on other things such as telling his son where Lyria lived. He reached over and stroked her warm cheek. She was so warm…. He reeled back from her as he then set his hand back on the wheel, his knuckled were gripping the wheel with a mighty force. He could control himself a little longer, he just had to go hunting tonight that was all.

Once they reached her home he felt both relieved and a bit sad. He looked at her home, it was a two story home, the woods were about a mile away from the property. That was good in of its own. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. Lyria hadn't woken the entire time. He unbuckled it, suddenly he got a text message but he didn't look at it yet. He then gathered the sleeping girl in his arms with the purse slung over his shoulder; he walked up the steps to her front door.

Fishing out the keys he unlocked the door and proceeded to go inside, the home was a bit chilly and he instantly sought to find the thermostat, he noticed it was in the hall but he didn't have enough hand to reach it without jostling Lyria.

He opened all the doors till he found the master bedroom. He smiled as he then flitted across the room and placed Lyria in her bed. He smiled gently as he then tucked in the girl, she yawned and murmured something incoherently. He just chuckled and set her bag on a chair close to her bed, he then noticed the note he put in her bag, he quickly took it out and placed it his pocket, seeing a stack of blank cards on her night stand he retrieved a pen from a pocket and wrote her another note and set it on the other night stand. He smiled once again as he headed out, he then took out the phone from his pocket. It was from Alice.

It said

'_Nice man bag Carlisle, it complements your eyes lol jk  
__p.s. that was very sweet of you to help her…I see a good vision'_

He just chuckled and rolled his eyes Alice was so odd at times, I then locked her door and shut it, he saw Edward parked out by the front of the driveway. '_Move over son, I drive'_ he thought, with his eyesight he could see Edward smiling and moved over to the passenger side of the car. He quickly got into the car. "Want to go hunting tonight?" He asked Edward?"

Edward nodded quickly, it was only then did the two vampire notice each others eyes, both dark "I see we both need a drink" Carlisle said with a chuckled.

Edward smiled a crooked grin and glanced out of the window "I must say, she is fascinated by you to say the least"

Carlisle chuckled "Aren't most women?" he asked.

"Well she is a special case, at least she isn't like most the staff you work with" Edward replied.

Carlisle just nodded and set his jaw as he let his mind wander about what he knew about the girl…Miss Lyria Rose.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now it may look like im bashing Bella but im not....now Jessica on the other hand .  
well I hope you enjoyed this =D  
remember to review and gimme some ideas or tips okay?  
well love ya~! hope to see you guys soon


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I had SAT's and boy problems that totally killed me. SO here ya go.

_________________________________________________________________

I tossed around on my bed, it was nice and warm under the covers….but my pajamas have never been this constricting before…. I went to move to the left a little, I had quickly became a best friend to the cold floor. I felt a whine escape my throat as my right side of my face received the blunt of the friendship. My eyelids opened to let my eyes look as to why I was now on the floor and in a constriction pajamas.

Glancing down my hazel orbs found the problem as to why I couldn't move much, I was trapped by my sheets and covers, apparently I had made a cocoon of my covers. Now that explained as to why I couldn't move, I then noticed I was still in my polo shirt. My face becoming instantly red as memories from…yesterday?

I reached up to grab my purse from the night stand. Not being careful I had knocked down half the things up there.

To say the least I ended up a mess. The purse landed on my head and everything spilled out, a letter opener fell and cut my other hand and now there is blood all over the white rug. And last, the letter that Carlisle left me floated innocently to the floor landing right next to my face. I blinked as it looked exactly like the one that was suppose to be in my bag.

Once I was able to untangle myself from my sheets I made a B-line to my bathroom to wash off my hand. It stung quite a bit, and it took quite a lot to not cry and fuss like a child. It was a bad gash. I used my hand rag to wrap it for the moment, I mentally told myself that I had to go to the hospital to get some stitches, I shuddered at the thought of a needle sewing myself back together…I hated needles very much.

I hated blood gushing out even more. Other than the fact my hand was bleeding, I noticed that the letter was once again sitting upon my now red stained rug, picking it up with my good hand I sat on my bed and read the letter.

_Miss Rose_

_I gave your interview much thought, and I would love to have another one, as you have moved to the next round of my selection. This time, I would like to have lunch with you. It will be my pleasure, the interview will be tomorrow at 12:00 in the little dinner called 'Angel's Dinner' It opened not to long ago and I would like to check it out, I am sure you will like it._

_I hope you sleep well, and make sure you don't choke during this interview. I have a good feeling you will impress me more than I already am, take care; and I hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely Dr. Carlisle Cullen. _

I almost had a heart attack after reading the letter, within the span of two minutes I had read it an reread it at least ten times! His hand righting was beautiful! I must repent for I thought _all _men could not write very well, let alone a doctor; for you could never really tell what they write for most doctors write in their own fancy language that they call notes.

It was so very fancy, the only way I could compare it would be to an old English letter from a lord to his lady. I clutched the letter to my pounding heart as my mind took flight of Carlisle in a knight's armor and me, well in a frilly dress. He was riding a white horse and the draw bridge was coming down to let him into the castle. I raced down from my room to meet him, he had been gone for so long I missed him dearly. Once I was down in the court yard I went straight to him. "My love!" I called to him as I flung myself into his arms.

He smiled down at me "How are you? My Princess?" he asked, his smile temporarily dazing me, to the point where I could only look at him. He gave me a knowing look, I am sure he knew how to daze me so.

I smiled back at him "I'm fine now that you are here with me Carlisle" I replied, I greedily took him into my arms and buried my head into the crook of his neck, it was a little uncomfortable seeing as how he still had chain mail on. "Has the offending army gone back home?" I asked breathlessly.

He nodded "Yes, for the most part they are" he replied, he eagerly wrapped his arms around me as he nuzzled my hair "But they will not go quietly, I am sorry my Princess, but our marriage must wait a while longer. The North will want to go to war again, seeing as how our army defeated one of their generals." he said.

Tears came to my eyes, I was somewhat mad as well as sad. I looked up into his liquid honey eyes. "But it has been seven months now" I almost whined.

He chuckled as he then kissed me tenderly, "Don't worry your pretty little head, I promised that I wouldn't die, and I intend to keep that promise" he whispered. "I would never leave you. Please do not ever doubt that I will come back for you. And 'Boom, Boom, Boom now let me hear you say way-ooh'"

I gave him a befuddled look at him "Huh?" I could only utter, of all my life I never knew Carlisle to be like this.

"I say boom, boom, boom let me hear you say way-ooh" he repeated, somewhere in the distance I could hear music, not of this era.

"I said boom, boom, boom, now let me hear you say way-ooh" he said again.

"Way-ooh?" I replied skeptical of what he would reply.

Suddenly he gave me a hug and once again repeated what he said. Just as quick as my day dreaming started it ended as everything erupted into grey, black and white with a little yellow. My eyelids fluttered opened and I let out a groan of disappointment. It was only a dream. One that I would gladly continue, which I tried.

Closing my eyes I couldn't bring the wonderful dream back. Suddenly the song came back as my eyes snapped open and I glared at my offending cell on the floor. It was the one who ruined my beautiful fantasy. Placing the letter on the bed I picked up the cell and flipped it open, making a mental note to change the ring tone. For when I had a boy friend he was really the only one to text me so I set that as a ring tone. I saw that the two text messages were both from Krystal. Rolling my eyes I checked the text messages.

'_Hey Lyria, you okay? So you have to give me details, was he nice? Did anything happen between you two? Did he kiss you good bye? Did he stay by your bed side? Details girl! Detail! =] '_

Once again rolling my eyes I checked the next one

' _By the way I made it to the second round to his choosing! He called me not to long ago! Mine and his appointment will be on a Wednesday!'_

I sighed, man that girl could text, I could tell she was or is a gossip queen, wanting to know everything. Deciding to text her back I replied.

'_Hey Kris! Yea I made it to the second round as well. Good job for you. And before you ask any more, I fell asleep on the way and I woke up with all my clothes attached, so NOTHING happened.'_

Pressing send I tossed the cell onto the bed. Only to have my phone going off, this time it was somebody calling.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that'_

I let out a frustrated sigh as I then preceded to pick up the phone "Hello, this is Lyria Rose speaking, how may I help you?" I asked politely.

"Hello Lyria, this is Dr. Carlisle" replied the voice. I could hear my heart beat become faster and my breath was caught in my throat. "I was just calling to check up on how you were" he said, I could tell he was smiling on the other end as his voice was in fact cheerful.

I blurted out before I could think "How'd you get my number?" I asked, then mentally slapped myself quickly said "Sorry, didn't mean to say that, I mean I'm good thank you for driving me home. It was very sweet of you." I hoped my stupidity would be over looked this one time.

I could hear chuckling on the other end "No, it's fine. Its normal to ask. I got your number from your application" he replied.

"Oh and before I go to your appointment I am going to stop by your work and get myself fixed" I replied with a slight laugh as I then glanced down at my bloody hand rag.

There was dead silence on the other line, a pause as some would call it. "What happened Lyria?" Carlisle asked, suddenly very serious.

"That's they funny part" I replied "I fell from my bed and I tried to get my purse, but it fell on my head and then the letter opened fell with it and sliced me" I replied.

"Did you wash it out?" he asked.

"Yes sir! And now I have a hand rag to stop the bleeding, I should be over there in about thirty minutes"

"Don't leave, I'm only a few minutes away from your home. I live not to far. Let me pick you up" he offered. Truth be told he was half way to work already.

"No, it's fine. Well I will see you at the hospital ciao" and with that I hung up, how embarrassing is it to have him tote you around?

I sighed and smiled slightly as I then quickly got ready to go to the hospital. After checking that everything was locked away I went to my front door. Just as I opened my front door a pale fist was in my face. Letting out a startled grunt I put a hand over my pounding heart. Standing not but a few feet away was Carlisle.

My face instantly turning red "Dr… Dr. Cullen" I squeaked out. "I thought I told you I was going to be fine" I said with a pout of some sort.

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "So sorry, I couldn't help but worry" he then backed up a step "How bout we get you stitched up and then we go on that appointment" he said.

I just smiled and nodded "Yea that would be convenient" I replied.

He then did the unexpected and offered his arm out to me. I blinked and blushed as I then gently took a hold of his arm. I then noticed that he didn't have his coat on, instead it was a blue button up shirt and light grey slacks.

"Man, don't you look dashing" I commented, I found it perfectly normal to say that as I have said that to all my male friends.

He gave an almost uneasy look as he then glanced away a little "Thanks, and you look stunning" he replied.

I laughed "Naw, I don't." what I was wearing was some black Dickeys ( as you can tell I have a lot) and a white button up shirt with a soft grey vest over.

He smiled back at me, "Sure you do. You look very professional, aside from the fact that your hand is wrapped in a bloody hand rag and you have a small bruise forming, and maybe a lump or two forming" he joked.

I blushed once again but this time in embarrassment, "Yea…just a little" I replied. He then looked at me and then took a hold of my hand.

"May I?" he asked. I nodded gently as I watched him uncloak my hurt hand.

He gently unwrapped the poorly bandaged hand. He held his breath, even if it wasn't needed. He was sure that if he smelt her blood he may go into his hunting mode, and he would never like to show her the monster that laid underneath his beautiful skin. Every small fold that shielded her from him, he had taken off.

Once he could look at her gash his eyes noticeable became a darker color. He looked at the gash, it was deep, and the blood was still seeping out. He could feel his mouth starting to water. This wasn't good, at any rate that she would bolt he did not know if he could contain himself.

I looked at him, his mood seemed to darken "Hey, is…,is everything alright?" I asked him, suddenly worried that something was wrong with me.

He nodded, and I felt a sigh come from my throat, he smiled a strained smile at me "Yea, nothing a few stitches wont help" he replied, I noticed his eyes were darker.

"Hey, why are you eyes darker?" I asked. "They are darker now" I commented.

He looked a bit shocked then nodded "Yea, it must be the light" he replied as he then gently wrapped my hand again "We should get going… We don't want your wound to get infected." he said.

I nodded "Yea, that would be a wonderful 'welcome to Forks' present." I said jokingly . He just nodded back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well how did you like them apples? Well I will update as soon as possible .

review please~! And thank you for reviewing all my cool people!


	4. Sorry guysAnnouncement

Hey guys! Yea long time no see, yea well you see my laptop got a virus and it took a dump, then my mom's laptop did not have word, and let me tell you…I about died of not having it. Well I will update in a little. =]


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I am not even into ten chapters but I already am thinking about the sequel to 'Killing me softly' and I want the name to be either 'Comatose' or 'My Immortal' I will hopefully have a poll up so you can tell me what you want.

Oh and I got a line from this spoof. Watch it! You will love it http:// www. / watch?v=dompotjTeIA (well without the spaces of course)

_______________________________________________________________

I felt my cheeks become warmer as Carlisle put his cold hand on the small of my back and lead me to his car. Before I could really think I blurted out "Why is your hands always cold? It's like you stick them in ice all day" once I controlled my actions, my good hand flew to my mouth as I mumbled out my apologies. I watched with horror as Carlisle started to chuckle.

"Our shower broke and I forgot that, so I had to take a shower in the cold. And other times I have to wash my hands frequently, and my office is usually freezing" he replied as he then opened the passenger door and waited till I got inside to close it. Then with lightning speed he was on his side of the car.

"Whoa! How did you get over to your side so fast?" I asked in amazement as he then comfortable got into his side of the car, and turned the cars engine on.

He laughed once again "Being 6'2 does have it's perks" he replied in a logical way, "My strides are faster than somebody with shorter legs" he replied as his eyes darted to me.

I pouted "I'm not short" I replied as I settled more into the seat as I rubbed my arm to cause a little warmth to circulate in my body. Carlisle noticed this and turned on the heater. "Thanks" I said softly. Suddenly the car was filled with the smell of the heater just begging to be used for a very long time. I wrinkled my nose a little and smirked "Haven't used your heater yet I see, though I don't understand why you don't. I found out in just one week of living here that its usually cold during the day."

He just smirked at me, "So after you get stitched up we can still do your interview unless this has traumatized your entire day, and maybe I might give my heater a workout" he said as he glanced at me, his liquid amber eyes boring into my boring hazel eyes. "I will have the best doctor to stitch you up" he said with a tight lipped smile.

"Why can't you do it?" I blurted out again. I was going to seriously work on training my tongue to stay still or to bite it till it bled.

He cast me a sideways glance, "Wish I could. But I have to clock in at the office and then give an excuse as to why I wont be at the hospital all day, and by then you most likely will be done. Then we can go eat. How does that sound?" he asked.

It clicked in my brain "Oh, yea I forgot about the interview" I replied sheepishly as I looked at my purse, the note was sitting on top of everything, it was the only article that hadn't attacked me this morning. "Oh and I do have to apologize to you" I said, as suddenly my black pants were super interesting.

He looked at me, pure innocence flitted across his face, then confusion "Why?" he asked.

"Well, when I woke up and fixed myself the best to my ability…I read your letter, and might I add you have beautiful penmanship. I stereotyped all men. I thought men could not write in any neat handwriting, let alone a doctor." my voice small and weak. "Then when I saw your letter it was the epitome of beauty. I don't think anybody could rival your handwriting Dr. Cullen"

"Carlisle" he corrected.

"So sorry" I replied, sarcasm dripped from my apology "I didn't know you were one for informalities"

He then rolled his eyes "Touché" he replied.

I laughed "Fine, you got me there. But still I have to say I'm sorry to at least you" I said as I then looked at him, hoping I could see any indication that he accepted my apology.

He gently patted the top of my head as he smiled at me, his smile dazzling me…an odd sense of deja-vu coming to the forefront of my mind…suddenly the daydream came back to my memory, that smile. "Of course I forgive you" he replied "Why would I not?" he added.

I shrugged "I dunno" I replied, "Maybe you would hold a grudge that I wouldn't know about" I replied innocently.

He laughed "You're one strange girl Lyria Rose" he replied. Soon they were in the parking lot in front of the front office of the hospital. He parked his baby in front of the marked off slot, soon he turned off the heater and then cut the engine. I read the sign 'Only doctors from Forks Hospital may park here at any given time.' I sighed, at least we wouldn't be getting into trouble. Then my eyes focused on Carlisle's strides, seeing if what he told me was right. Indeed his long legs swallowed the space to get to my side of the car but even then it was a bit to fast for normal human speed.

Soon he was opening the door for me "What a gentleman" I commented with a smile as I got out of the car, I did feel good when he helped me out with my good hand.

"Ah thank you. It is my pleasure to help you out" he replied as he tossed me another dazzling smile. Man, his smile was so breathtaking. I wonder if he knew this…

Soon he was leading me down one of the longer halls to the other side of the building. It took about ten minutes to get to the other side, but it was comfortable, a very peaceful silence fell upon us both. I also got the satisfaction of seeing a bunch of nurses give me dirty looks and loving eyes upon Carlisle, and he dished out dazzling smiles one after another, by the end of our journey I concluded he knew he had a killer smile and knew how to use it to calm the evil glares coming my way.

Soon there way a young male nurse there waiting for the two of us. Carlisle's grip on my arm, grew a little tighter when he spotted the one to tote me away. He did not like this child's look, he was around 24, had light brown hair and baby blue eyes, he was around 5'7, so he towered over poor Lyria.

"I am here to show Lyria Rose to the assigned room for stitches" He said, his voice had an accent…Australian, Carlisle concluded. His eyes landed on the small human beside him, Carlisle instantly felt a little to possessive.

"S'cuse me son, what is your name?" Carlisle asked, a forced smile played on his lips.

"Oh, I am sorry Dr. Cullen, my name is Ace Evens, I just started last month" he replied.

I watched the two males interact, I really didn't mind that fact that Carlisle held me close to him, my face was a slight blush. "Hello Ace, I'm Lyria, its nice to meet you" I said as I offered a hand to Ace. He gladly took my hand, his hands were cold, but not as cold as Carlisle's hands. Then the insane happened, Ace kissed the top of my knuckles. My face was instantly scarlet. He chuckled lightly.

"T-Thank you" I squeaked out" as I was obviously embarrassed. Carlisle's grip I noticed was a little more painfully present. I looked back up at him. He smiled back down at me, my heart was instantly stolen away, back to Carlisle.

"Well I must be off, I'll see you back here in about thirty minutes" he said, and truth be told he too wanted to give me hand a kiss, now was not the time to try to win me back, he was fairly certain that he won me back with the most devastating smile that he knew how to dish out.

Ace took my good hand and led me away from Carlisle. It hurt to say the least to separated from him, but now I had this cute young man to talk to "So, why did you kiss my hand in front of Ca- Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

He smirked "I gotta show that bloke he isn't the only one in the building that can flirt and make girls look my way" he replied, his accent showed that he knew his English but still kept a hold of his heritage.

"So, how long have you lived in America?" I asked, intrigued.

"Oh, going eight year tomorrow" he replied, when a nurse passed he smiled his broad smile and said "G'day"

"Good morning Ace" the young nurse replied back, as she then hurried past up, with the papers covering her face.

I rolled my eyes "You shouldn't be doing that Ace, cause in the end the girls will either side with you or with Dr. Cullen" I told him "And then if that doesn't happen, and you do find your girl she will feel overly protective of you or push you away because you flirt" I said, and I knew this to be true because my ex boyfriend did the same exact thing. A painful throb in my heart brought me back to the present.

Ace smiled "I'll take that into consideration" he replied, soon they were in the boring white room, around the border was red, blue, pink, orange, yellow, green handprints. I smiled as I remembered the last time I did finger painting. My ex and I were painting the creativity room in my home, it ended up quite colorful, both us and the walls.

Ace soon sat in front of me, on the doctors stool. He took my hand and quickly unwrapped it. "Ah that is a nasty cut you go there" he said, then gently pulled me up and took me to the sink where he washed off the gash once again.

Once he washed it off he led me back to the bed with the crinkle white paper, I happily jumped up and watched him. "I am going to get a doctor in here to stitch you up" he said as he then quickly left.

I was left there thinking about today, nothing was special about except for the fact that Carlisle picked me up. I was broken out from my thoughts when the door opened, I saw an older gentleman come in, his face had a healthy glow but she could tell he wasn't exactly young, the grey hair and the laugh lies gave a testimony to that.

"Miss Rose, my name is Dr. Hunter, I heard you sliced yourself" he replied as he then checked my hand, he made a 'tsk tsk' sound as he checked it out. "Quite a nasty spill you took to get this" he said, he let a fatherly smile spread across his face. "Okay, this will hurt for a little while-" Dr. Hunter was interrupted when the ever beautiful Dr. Cullen came in through the door

"Mind if I watch?" Carlisle asked. He looked hopeful.

I quickly nodded "Yea, I need somebody's hand to squeeze the living daylight out of when he puts that needle in my hand" I told him, I saw a somewhat jealous look flash across Ace's face but it quickly vanished. Carlisle quickly came to my side as I then quickly gripped his hand with all my strength, Dr. Hunter gently took my hand, I quickly looked away and squeezed Carlisle's hand.

-brief Carlisle's Point of view-

I looked down at the frail human beside me, if just a needle point caused her this much fear I could only wonder what a broken bone or even vampires venom. Her 'mighty' grip wasn't even all that strong, even Alice's dainty hand could squeeze harder than Lyria's small hand. I smiled down at Lyria "Your doing very well, just a little longer and you will be good as new" I said, in a probably strained voice.

I glanced over to Dr. Hunter, as he diligently stitched her hand. I could see every little drop of blood that coursed through her open wound, my mouth suddenly became a little more dry, it felt painfully dry, even my own spit could not soften the burning, aching feeling inside my throat. My grip tightened on Lyria's hand but not enough to hurt her, if only she knew…

I wished Jasper was here to give me some calming waves so I wouldn't have this savage craving for her blood. But yet again I would never put Jasper in this type of situation. I sighed as I watched Lyria's reaction, from my age I could say her reactions were quite childish, but as I could recall a lot of humans fear was needle, Lyria was unfortunately one of those humans.

Soon my pocket was buzzing, I fished it out and looked at the text, once again it was from Alice.

"_Don't let her get the Chicken salad."_

That was off the wall, but if Alice told him not to, he wouldn't. He couldn't tell the future like Alice could.

-end of his point of view, back to Lyria's-

I watched Carlisle, he was a perfect example of something a normal average girl couldn't have. He was brooding over something, that much I could tell, and once again I noticed his eyes getting a little darker, to the point where they looked black. "Hey Carlisle, are you sure it's just the lights? Your eyes look darker" I commented.

Carlisle stiffened a little and smiled at me "Yea, the clouds outside, they are the reason" He said. I shrugged, if he did not want to tell me I wouldn't bother.

Soon a stinging sensation alerted me to my other hand once again, the needle was out of my hand and Dr. Hunter was throwing it away "Your free to go now Miss. Rose, be careful" he said in a fatherly way.

"Thank you sir, I will be more careful next time around" I replied as I gently jumped off of the bed. I smiled at Ace "Oh and thank you for showing me where my room is, it was a pleasure to meet you Ace." I said cheerfully.

Ace smiled back at me "Oh, it was no problem, in fact it was my job" he replied with a chuckle and a smile. "Maybe some time we can go out and get a bite to eat" he suggested as Carlisle and I started to leave, Ace trailing behind us.

"Actually that would be great. Thank you" I replied, but if he was trying to get in-between me and Carlisle, oh boy, Ace would have another thing coming for him.

"Maybe, uh if it's not to bold to ask, I can take you out to dinner tonight" he asked, I looked back at him in shock. His face had a tint of pink to it and his hands were behind his back as he shifted nervously from his foot the next.

"I…um, gimme your number and I will update you later" I told him, I couldn't quite say yes or no, especially in front of Carlisle.

Ace nodded and smiled as he fished out a notebook from his pocket and scribbled down his number and handed it to me, I took it, and put it in my pocket "Thanks, well I'll talk to you later, later Ace!" I said as I then practically drug Carlisle away from the two. I may not be a good reader of humans and their emotions but I could tell that Carlisle wasn't quite happy to have him around.

"That was odd wasn't it?" I asked with a nervous chuckle.

Carlisle looked down at me and nodded "Yea, I don't remember seeing him around the hospital, but yet again I don't really pay that much attention to new staff members" he said with a nervous chuckle.

I rolled my eyes as he then led me to the outside, and back to his car "So, now for that interview. Are you nervous?" he asked me.

I nodded "Well yea, I mean who wouldn't be nervous?" I replied back "Oh yea, where are we going again?" I asked, I didn't really look at him, as we got into the car, I was still so fascinated by everything here.

"Angel's Dinner" he replied, "It is a mix of Italian and English" he told me, looking over at me, he smiled at the sight he saw. He saw an energetic young girl just getting the best out of life.

"I love Italian!" I exclaimed, "Is the garlic bread okay?" I asked.

He chuckled "That I couldn't tell you, for I never tried their food before" he replied, honestly he hasn't tried any food for nearly three-hundred years.

She rolled her eyes, "Right, it's a new building, I understand" she replied in mock pain.

He laughed "You are truly one fascinating woman Lyria, why did you ever leave California, I bet you could of landed yourself in Hollywood by now" he said in all good humor.

Lyria smiled "Cause my ex was being a pain and I just couldn't take the heat anymore so I up and left" I replied, in a mater-of-fact tone of voice, like it was a no brainer.

"Oh? What was the guy like?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, well he was wonderful. He was the football captain, blond hair and blue eyes. He was quite a sweet talker, back then I was a nerd, hard to believe isn't it?" I laughed then continued to talk "I was the nerd, he was the jock. I had the brains he didn't quite have enough, he sweet talked me and I fell into his web of lies. We went out for a good solid year. It was a good relationship for his part, he got to copy off his girlfriend's homework and he got to have all the answers. But towards our relationship he wanted to do…it, he said if I truly love him I would sleep with him." I took a breath then once again continued to plow though my history of boy friends, "I dumped him, and a month later I woke up from a coma".

Carlisle looked at me "He beat you?" he asked, he couldn't believe it! If he ever saw that punk it would be too soon, he would give that guy a beating of a lifetime.

"Well, him and the football team" I replied, "Thankfully Most of them are in jail right now. Just _he _never got in to trouble because his father was the police chief back then" I grumbled.

"I am truly sorry Lyria, I know that one day that they will reap what the sow" he replied, "It always happens like that" he told me, a gentle smile on his face.

I couldn't help but smile back "Yea I know, sooner or later he will be caught in his lies, but truth is I already forgave him" I said. "My mother always told me that if you hate somebody or even dislike somebody that is giving them power over you. So it is best for forgive and forget"

"Ah it sounds like your mother was a very smart woman" he replied, he wondered if his mother was like that, he couldn't remember. Soon he started to back out of the parking space and headed to the dinner.

_______________________________________________________

So how do you like them apples? But I do have to tell you, I am not feeling the love, last chapter I had no reviews what so ever!!! I want some more! Yeash lol jk. Well please review, I would like that -puppy eyes- please


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm crying here. I am truly crying. Only two reviews? I have come up with a way on how to write. I will write as much pages as there are reviews for the last chapter. And so I will only write two pages. If I get no reviews I will just write a half page If you want more… review okay? Well on with the story.**

____________________________________________________________________

The car ride was kind of interesting. I saw a deer fleeing from our car. That was just too cool, I have never seen a deer in the wild…and not even that close before.

"Whoa! Did you see that Carlisle? That was a big deer" I exclaimed.

He chuckled "Yes, well there is a plentiful amount of deer here in Forks. I am sure that if you live here long enough you will see quite a lot of them around" he said. He smirked at the pathetic pun that he made, that only the vampire race would understand.

"Really? What else lives here?" I asked, I always loved wildlife as long as I could remember I use to bring home stray animals to live with my parents and I. They always made me give them up, but they would always 'magically' show back up and we would have to take care of them.

"Mountain lions, bears, deer, elk, and…wolves" he replied, he hated wolves…and for a good reason.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You really do have wolves here?!" I exclaimed "I wanna see one, I wanna see" I replied, almost childishly, "I love wolves!" I said happily, I saw Carlisle cringe a little and a hard look came upon his eyes "What? Don't you like wolves Carlisle?" I asked.

He shook his head "No, vile creatures" he replied "They are worthless animals that are scavengers and are not really needed here in the forest" he replied.

I looked at him "Then what would eat the deer?" I asked.

"The bears and lions" He replied just as swift.

"Hm." I replied a little sour, I was going to learn why he didn't like wolves…just not right now I guess.

Carlisle looked over at me, knowing that he made a wrong move, he sighed "Sorry, I did not mean that…just I hold a grudge against wolves I guess you could call it" he said, another white lie that wouldn't hurt.

I looked back at him, well that was easy to get him to talk. "Continue" I replied softly, wondering what would cause such hatred on such beautiful creatures

"My family was attacked by wolves. Thankfully we were able to get out unharmed. I do believe that we just a warning, so now I really don't like wolves all that much, and we avoid the area" he said.

"Oh I am sorry" I replied. He just laughed and looked over at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked as I then redirected my attention to the shade as I was going to check my reflection in the mirror.

He continued to laugh "No, no, I just find it funny now. You see, it's really just a silly little grudge" he replied.

Soon they were close to the dinner, I could faintly read the name of the little dinner. Soon my stomach grumbled from not eating. I quickly put my hand above my stomach "Sorry" I mumbled.

He just shook his head "No, don't be." he replied soon we were in the dinner, a female greeted me there. I let out a small groan as I saw that Jessica was the one who helped us out. She was wearing her waitress uniform a little to tight, and her hair was up in a bun.

"Hello, welcome to Angel Dinner" she said in her snotty voice. I glared at her, she glared right back.

"Uh, hello. I have reservations for two" he said.

Jessica nodded as she then went back to check "Ah yes, right this way Dr. Cullen. Lyria" she said.

"Please, right now we are on business terms so please refer to her as Miss. Rose" Carlisle said as he fired off a dazzling smile.

Jessica nodded shy and then directed us to a table in the far back. She led us to a booth, standing to the side she let Carlisle pass but 'innocently' stretched her foot and I tripped. I went plummeting to the floor, be before I could even react I was in Carlisle's strong grip, face up. I blinked twice before my mind was able to react again, then suddenly my entire face lit up, as red as an apple. "T-Thank you" I said, an octave or two higher than my normal voice.

He just smirked and helped me stand. I could see from the corner of my eye that Jessica was absolutely fuming. "Are you okay Miss Rose?" she asked in a fake sweet voice.

I smiled a fake smile back at her "Oh yes, me and my clumsy feet" I replied. I went to sit, and like a gentleman he helped me sit down in my seat, effectively blocking Jessica from me. He then seated himself on the opposite side of me.

"What can I get you two?" she asked as she fished out her little pocket book.

"Nothing for me" I replied, for I was sure she would of spit in my drink.

"Same here" Carlisle replied. I gave him a look.

"Okay I will be back for you to take down your order" Jessica replied, then left.

"Why aren't you getting anything?" I asked.

"Special diet" he replied.

____________________________________________________________

And there you go, two pages for two reviews. Thank you: majda01, Shinigamiredrose. You two this chapter is dedicated to you two =] I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Awe I am so sad, only one review? Well then this chapter is dedicated to you **Shinagamiredrose **the only one to review the last chapter.

________________________________________________________________________

We sat there for a good minute not talking, I was looking at the menu while Carlisle… well Carlisle just sat looking at some documents, the looked like my application. "You know, I think I will just get some garlic bread" I said, as I had very suddenly lost my appetite.

He looked up at me "Hm? Why?" he asked, a confused look spread over his face.

"Well you see… Jessica doesn't like me much" I replied, while I let a laugh escape my lips. Carlisle smiled with me.

"Ah I see, well then I am sure I wont eat. As it not only rude to eat when another is eating, I don't want food poisonings" he said, a smile graced his lips once again.

I laughed "Well I hope you don't mind my garlic breath. Surely no vampires will interrupt our chat" I joked. Carlisle smiled a real big smile at this, his teeth were all perfectly aligned and at the top of the white scale of teeth. "What?" I asked, what have I said to make him smile, but when he did smile he had a angel's smile.

"Yes, no vampires will interrupt our talk" he replied, that smile was now hidden behind his hands as then folded in front of him, his dark eyes pierced mine, momentarily I was dazed; I could see a hunger so deep I was afraid. There also was a deep longing, a pain that made my heart ache for him, even though I did not know why. I continued to look into his eyes, I could see all the sadness of the world, sadness that I could not comprehend, like he has seen much more than he is to know. Yet, his eyes captivated me; I both loved it and was scared. There was something deep down there that I am sure I would find out soon. Those eyes captivated me, and I was sure that I would become addicted to them just like every human girl has, I was sure I was no exception for falling prey to such beautiful, and rare eyes.

"What is it Lyria?" he asked, breaking me from my trance. Even his eyes tried to coax me out to talking about why I was looking at him, his dark eyes allured me even more.

"Oh. Nothing. Sorry for staring at you, but I am very sure your eyes have changed colors" I replied, my cheeks a slight pink. That was a stupid reply, he probably thought I was some sort of freak now.

He smiled "Oh? Well maybe I should check that out later" He replied, like it was a passing thought.

I shrugged, he smiled once again "You know, I have taken your application into much consideration, do tell me… why do you want to be my assistant?" he asked.

I shrugged "I don't know, really I want to do something that I have no clue how to do." I replied, soon Jessica was back, I bit back a frustrated sigh.

"So, what may I get for you two?" she asked.

"Water and garlic bread for me." I replied.

"Nothing. Thank you" Carlisle said with a small smile, Jessica nodded "Will that be all?" she asked as she scribbled down the small order. We both shook our heads "Okay I will be back in a sec with your order" she replied as she then gathered the menu's and left us.

"So Lyria, do you have any medical history to help with my decision?" he asked.

"Well I was a nurses aid for two years" I replied "My mom wanted me to learn a little bit of doctoring and what she does so she took me to work and made me become an aid. So I know a little" I told him, a sheepish look fell upon my features.

He nodded "Well that is a start, I do believe you have a 90% chance you will be hired for the job" he said, a smile graced his lips as he watched my eyes light up in happiness.

"Oh thank you" I replied "I really do need this job, until I can get a stable life here" I replied.

He nodded "So what do you want to do with your life? You are so young, it's hard to believe you will want to work as an assistant forever".

"Well I would like to maybe be a nurse, but most of all I would love to be an actress" I replied, it would be fun, but maybe overly stressful.

He smiled once again "Trust me, you would make a wonderful actress". I blushed and mumbled out a thank you. "But why would you want to be an actress?" he asked.

"Well you see, my aunt was an actress for a while, and I loved watching her on the big screen" I replied, as I took a trip down memory lain; when it was safe to remember.

________________________________________________________________________

Well that's all so talk to you later, oh and review okay? Thanks love you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sinigamiredrose **once again this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope I get more reviews. Because I really do love hearing from you guys. Well on with the story.

___________________________________________________

Carlisle sat there, watching me. Not really minding that I took a trip down the all to familiar past. He sighed softly, this girl in front of him was one odd human. She was draw to him like all the others but she did not show it as much. Her blood also smelt so good, that was always a plus. But he shouldn't hire her just because she smelt good, he would see how she would work with him. Not only to see if her blood sent would wear away in time but to really see if she would be good with him.

I was quickly snapped from my thought when the food was set in front of me, with a loud clank. I glared up at Jessica. "Thank you" I said through gritted teeth. I made a mental note to tell Kris to not ever have me with Jessica again, I don't think I can stand her more than I have to already...maybe being a nurse or an aid was a bad idea... seeing as I would unaviodably see her from time to time, as she would probably request Dr. Cullen as her doctor.

"Your welcome" she replied as she then left us two to sit in silence for a while.

Carlisle smiled softly "Maybe next time we wont come here for business meetings" he said with a small chuckle.

I caught on to that "We? Next time?" I asked, hope filled my voice. I hoped it didn't leak out to much, I did not want to get my hopes up only to have them come crashing down.

"Yes, I will give you a two week trial. And if you make it, then you are hired" He told me, once again a smile danced on his lips. I smiled back shyly as I then started to eat my food.

It wasn't much luckily, because I was taught it was rude to eat in front of other people. I finished quickly, not wanting to be any more rude. "So what will I be doing?" I asked him.

"For your first few days you will just follow me, then later you will get acquainted with some of our patience's, then I will show you how to file things, give them to the nurses, and if I am away how to ask question from people so you can put it in a file" He told me.

I smiled, I remembered some things from when my Mom took me in, "Okay, I'm ready for it" I replied.

He smiled "Are you ready to go?" He asked, he wanted to show her around the hospital just so she can feel better. He called Jessica back to get the check. She gave it to him with a smile and a blush, added with a warm good bye and to visit next time.

I nodded "Yea, I am" I replied as I started fishing out my wallet from my purse. When I was going to put a one dollar tip, he stopped me.

"Don't" he told me, his voice enough made me stop, but he had to unleash his eyes on me, "She was having bad service." He convinced me as he then let go of my hand and I brought my money back into my purse.

"I will pay for the food if you don't mind" he told me, all I could do was nod. What more could I do? He fished out his wallet and brought out ten dollars. He then stood and offered me his arm, which I gladly took.

He quickly paid and left the restaurant. He was not fond of the place at all. Treating Lyria with such disrespect was intolerable.

He guided me to his car and opened the door for me, to say the least I was quite flattered.

Soon we were on our way back to Fork's hospital. I wondered if I could see Ace, he was a nice guy. A bit to competitve yes, but over all a nice guy. I bet he would be thrilled to see me there, heck I was thrilled I was even going to be going back with Dr. Cullen. This was just two good. I looked at Carlisle, he was looking ahead, as he should of been. "May I turn on the radio?" I asked, he nodded. Soon the car was alive with the sound of music. With the sound of the guitar I could tell what song it was in a split second.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

That was the best song that I have heard in a while "Say, Carlisle. Do you like All American Reject?" I asked.

He looked at me for a quick second "Hm. I guess, a few of their songs is interesting" he replied. "Why?" He then asked.

I shrugged, " I Dunno, just wondering" I replied. Soon we were behind an ambulance, it's sirens going off as it sped as quickly as it could to the hospital. Instantly my heart went out to that person, and I wondered would that person inside be my first test in the medical field in nearly two years? One can only hope.

____________________________________________________

So how do you like it? Review okay?


	9. Chapter 9

Ah three reviews so three pages, Thank you **DanielleTaylorCullen, DarkAngelNeko666, Shinagamiredrose **

______________________________________________________________

After a little while the siren blaring in my ear gave me a nasty head ache. I set my head against the window pane and sighed, so much for a swell day. Carlisle noticed this right away, he muttered an apology. Soon they were behind the ambulance in front of the hospital, Carlisle parked away so that they would have enough room.

Carlisle, being the gentleman that he was, came and helped me from the car. One hand was on his arm while my other hand was pressed to my temple trying to will the head ache away. I caught a glimpse of the person in front of us, as the people rushed the patient into the hospital. It was a girl. She had brown hair and she had a cross look on her face as she tried to tell the people carting her off that she was fine. Her neck was in a brace, it looked very uncomfortable.

Suddenly we were approached by a teen, he looked no older than seventeen. He had bronze hair, and liquid amber… '_Hm, now where have I seen that eye color before' _I thought. Then it hit me, Carlisle had the same colored eyes this morning. I watched as the two interact. Carlisle then tuned to me "Lyria you remember my son Edward" he said.

This totally sucker punched me, but then the events of yesterday came back to me, suddenly my cheeks turned a soft pink. I smiled at him "Oh yes, I remember him." I replied, as pleasantly as I could. "Hello, again" I then addressed Edward.

He nodded to me then turned back to Carlisle "Do you think you can help Bella?" he asked. Carlisle nodded, and I muttered an 'of course'. The boys laughed as Edward glided off to see Bella. I trailed after Carlisle. A nurse gave Carlisle the envelope for Bella, and Tyler, before he walked in. Even if I was behind him, he had a dramatic entrance.

By the look of it, Bella was affected by him as well, that in a way unsettled me, and made me a tad jealous. "I heard the chief's daughter was here" he exclaimed. He then went to Bella's side, I stood right behind him, holding the papers that he passed off to me. "So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine" she replied, from the looks of it, she had said this at least one hundred times already. I then made this chance to be known.

I waved at Bella, a pleasant smile on my face "Hey Bella" I said.

"Oh, hi" she replied as she looked at me, then at Carlisle, then Edward. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am having a test drive to see if I can be Car- Dr. Cullen's assistant." I replied. I noticed Carlisle looking at the X-rays, from my view nothing was wrong.

"Your X-rays look good" he told her "Does your head hurt?" he asked, "Edward said you hit your head pretty hard" He told Bella. I looked at Edward from the side of my face, he looked totally impassive about this. "Look here" he said as he then held up one hand for Bella to look at " You might experience post dramatic stress, or disorientation." He then gently poked at Bella's head, to make sure nothing was wrong. "No signs of head trauma"

I noticed Bella wince as he touched a tender spot. "Tender?" I asked her.

"Not really." she replied with a sigh. Edward then smiled and chuckled, what was so funny?

"Your father is in the waiting room, you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eye sight" He told Bella, I smiled, there was no way she would tell him.

Bella then jumped off of the bed, and staggered a little. Both Carlisle and I caught her. "I'm fine" she said as she saw both of our skeptical look.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain" Carlisle told Bella.

"It doesn't hurt that bad" Bella insisted again, I stifled a giggle.

"Well it sounds like you were lucky" he said, I then handed him the folder, he took one good look over and then signed the paper.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me" she added.

"Oh, well, yes" Carlisle agreed quickly, as he then looked back at the charts, Tyler's was now on top as he examined it.

"Ah man, then you need to thank Edward here, once you guys are out" I told her. "But may I talk to you before you leave?" I asked Bella.

Bella nodded, I looked at Edward, he took the hint and left the two of us alone, as Carlisle was distracted by Tyler.

I smiled and sat next to her "I just want to talk for a second" I said.

"Ask or talk away" she told me.

"Okay, for one… is Jessica always…well you know, mean?" I asked, I was brought up to not cuss so it was something I never did.

Bella laughed and nodded a little "Yea, a bit" she replied. I was glad she was smiling.

"And the other question, what happened that landed you here?" I asked.

Bella paused, obviously think about what words she was choosing.

"I was at my truck, it was icy, Tyler was going too fast and his breaks locked out." she told me "It skidded to as stop, before I knew it, I was stuck in between two cars with Edward" She added, then looking at me; probably to see if I was looking at her like she was crazy. I held no emotion on my face.

"Wow, girl now you need to say thank you to that boy" I told her as I then stood and pulled her up along with me. "Hey by the way, do you want to hang out some time?" I asked her.

Now it was her turn to look at me funny "Yea, sure" she replied, a little skeptic.

"Okay, well talk to you later" I said and waved good bye. Turning to Carlisle I saw him smirking "What?" I asked.

"You sure do have a way to become friends with people don't you?" he asked as he then went to check Tyler's cuts.

I shrugged "I guess" I replied. He just smiled and shook his head, this girl was truly one of a kind.

"So Tyler you will have to stay over night" He told the human boy, the boy just nodded and closed his eyes. Soon he was sleeping.

"What did you give him?" I asked, awed by Tyler just falling asleep then and there.

"A sedative" Carlisle replied, then he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me out.

____________________________________________________________

So how do you like it? Well review okay =D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, well, there was no reviews for the last chapter so I am going to be nice and do three page.

_______________________________________________________________________

By the end of the day I was exhausted, dealing with Tyler for a good two hours took a lot out of me. Who would of known that a boy like him would be such a wuss. He didn't want stitches, then he whined that his head hurt. And I thought I was the only demanding person in Forks.

I sighed as I sank into a seat in the lobby, a candy bar in one hand and a water bottle in the other. Whoever said chocolate was not the answer, was very wrong. Chocolate was my best friend so far, on Carlisle's lunch break, we got called away to a 'hit and run' accident. There was blood everywhere, since I was not an actual nurse I had to wait outside; which was probably a good thing because I never did like the smell of blood.

Carlisle was in the bathroom, and I finally got a small break that was need from me and my exhausted body. I unwrapped the barrier from me and my much needed candy bar. Biting into that chocolate was a little bit of heaven for me, it felt so good in my mouth. I let out a sigh as I was taken to the height of happiness for only a second, as it seemed like it lasted only for a second. As the candy bar lasted all to little, it seemed like it was there and gone before I knew it. I let out a defeated sigh as I then opened my water bottle and chugged it down quick enough.

~*~*~change to quick Carlisle's point of view~*~*~

I stayed inside the bathroom, leaning against the wall, as I really did not have to use the restroom, I never had to. But every human had to use the restroom at least once to twice at work. I sighed as I listened to the heartbeat of the human girl on the other side of the door sitting down, I felt remorse for my actions, as I could keep going, none of this busy lifestyle every tire me. Yet, Lyria, she was sitting on a chair extremely exhausted. Now that I look back on the day, today was a rough start for her, first there was the whole incident with Bella and Edward, and then Tyler; who knew that a human was that squeamish, even Lyria took it like a pro. Her stitching was near pro. Sure with my eyes I could see that it was so far from perfection, yet in a humans eyes her work was amazing. I felt bad when the other nurses gave her a hard time, just because she was spending time with me. It was a very trying day for anybody that did not have any experience. And I could just tell today would get worse, new vampires were in the area. I never did like non-vegetarian vampires, good or not.

The day was coming to an end, and I decided to leave the bathroom now. With the flush of the toilet and rinsing my hands I made sure I looked my best before I came back out, the sight before was absolutely astonishing. Lyria was half awake, and was trying to talk to Ace at the same time. Had I not already put my up that she was my girl to charm? Not his? I held my charming smile as I approached the two "Hello…Ace was it?" I asked. Ace smiled and nodded.

"Hello again, Dr. Cullen" he replied as we both shook hands. He then looked at Lyria "Well I'll talk with you later" he said as he then left, good.

I smiled at Lyria "Ready to call it a day?" I asked, she nodded as she stood up and I offered my arm to take a hold of.

~*~*~end of Carlisle's point of view~*~*~

I smiled as I then took his out stretched arm and made my way with him to the front of the hospital. He then left my side "Stay here, I need to clock out" he told me, and then left, rather quick like.

Soon we were back together, a nurse ran up to us "Dr. Cullen! Please wait!" she shouted.

Carlisle turned to look back at the girl "Yes, Jackie, what is wrong?" he asked.

"We need you to inspect a body for the police" she said, as she tried to catch her breath.

Carlisle looked at me, with an apologetic look "Care to take one more patient?" he asked. I held back a sigh and nodded. "Thatta girl" he replied and then nodded to Jackie. She gave him where we needed to go, and then bid us a good night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The stench was horrid, why did I say yes to this? Oh yea, because Carlisle asked me to. I must of looked like a wimp, as only a few seconds of being close to the body and it's foul odor, I had to run and puke outside.

At first they said it was an over dose of something, after a few minutes Carlisle said that he was attacked by some kind of wild animal, maybe the same animal that killed that one man that I heard was killed in Mason was it? I waited where it was safe for me.

We then had to take a nice long drive down to the police department to get a report. It was finally night, and the temperature outside had dropped drastically. I was shivering, and the department was cold enough as is.

"Okay, let's get going" Carlisle said as he then started to leave the building, I faithfully followed after. Soon we were stopped by Edward and Bella.

"Carlisle what happened?" Edward asked.

"Waylon Ford was found out in his boat, close to his home this morning, I just examined the body" He replied.

"Wait, he died?" Bella asked, confusion and surprise was written all over her face. Carlisle gave a solid small nod. "How?" she asked.

"Animal attack" Carlisle replied.

I nodded "Yes, and an odd one at that" I chimed in, Bella and Edward just now noticed I was there.

"Oh…hi" Bella said, in an awkward way. Then turning back to Carlisle asked "Was it the same one that attacked, and killed that security guard down at Mason?" she asked.

"Yea probably" I replied.

"Most likely" Carlisle confirmed.

"Well it's getting closer to town then, shouldn't-" she was cut off.

"Bella, you should go inside. Waylon was one of your father's friends" He replied, as he then looked over at Edward, but his gaze was on Bella's face.

"Oh, well I guess I will see you later" she told us, but mainly to Edward. As she then went into the department.

Carlisle and Edward then shared a hard look, Edward's eyes held a hint on understanding. Carlisle then held his arm out, and I ducked into his side embrace as he led me back to his car "See you at home son" He called as he then helped me into his car and we drove off.

We sped down the road way, I was of course still half asleep and before I knew it, it was lights out for me. I was then woke up by a gentle shaking from my side, my eyes fluttered open, it seemed like I was only asleep for five minutes. "Hm? What?" I asked.

"You have to go inside, we are at your house" he told me, I let out a yawn and a smile as I then unbuckled myself and before I could open the door it was open for me.

"Thanks", I then got out and made my way to the door with Carlisle at my side, I turned around to him "Thanks again, this job opportunity is wonderful"

He nodded "It was my pleasure, if you don't mind… may I pick you up tomorrow?" he asked.

I blushed and looked at my door "Uh…yea sure" I replied. He nodded and smiled, as he then waited for me to open my door and get in before he left. He was such a kind man.

I watched from the window as he drove off. I smiled, even if today started horrible, it ended quite well for me. I went to my fridge and got out some ice cream and headed straight for the couch to watch corny romance movies to fuel my already romantic struck mind.

_________________________________________________

Hope you liked it. Review okay?


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this will be short but oh well. Thank you, to all that reviewed, and those who added my story (Or myself) to your alert. But I do have a question… Do you want Ace a vampire or a werewolf? Either one will change the story drastically for the sequel. **

Man, Spanish I is hard, I only started school on last Thursday, already I had to look up words that look the same in English and Spanish, like hospital and doctor.

And then American Lit, oh man, I was laughing because one of our vocab words is 'Bigot' and that just blew me away that we would have that word.

_______________________________________________________________________

I had retired to bed after watching _Phantom of the Opera. _Erik was such a hunk, I always sided with the Phantom, as after all, all he wanted was love. I took my shower, I made a mental note to buy some more 'Pure Seduction' in the mall, I would probably have to go to Seattle to get it, as I noticed Fork's wasn't all that big. I was going to make sure, that these three days I would look, smell, and everything else, beautiful. With my hair up in a towel to dry, I got out my mother's old medical book, that was packed with all my other books.

I smiled as I ran my hand over the cover. It was so old, and such a treasure to myself. My mother was a beautiful woman, such a pure heart. That was why I wanted to be a nurse or a doctor when I grew up. But when my father introduced the magic of art into my life, it all changed drastically. The dream of being a nurse or a doctor flew out the door.

My world became a bit more broad, the arts excited my mind. It made me see in a different light. During my teen years it took me out of depression. The art saved me. It wasn't until my father got into a near fatal car accident, that when I ran to the arts, that it brought me pain. That was when I had to run to the medical part of my soul, so if my father needed any help, I could help him to the best of my abilities.

When my father came home from the hospital, he was bed ridden for at least a month. I remembered when Mom had to threaten Dad, to stay in bed. I was by his side constantly, always trying to be a help. My father was a good man, he rarely asked me to get or do something for him. I even made all my own get well soon cards, he would constantly ask me to paint him something, and by constantly I meant at least twice a week. Till I painted my most beautiful masterpiece. I hung it in his room, and he was happy.

It was that month that I learned that both the medic and artist in me, wanted peace. Wanted for a balance. I started doing art, for hospitals, brightening up the rooms with what I could. Often my pay was only a smile and a 'thank you', every once in a while I was paid.

With the memories still fresh in my head I went to sleep. It was the most restful sleep I have had in a while, I had the most wonderful dream.

_Dressed in a light blue scrub, my hair up in a bun, a smile on my face, this girl was ready. I was Carlisle's right hand man…er girl. I have been for months, the faces I knew, the names came to me as I went along the hall. Today was beautiful. The sun was shining, for once, and everything was in a peaceful mood. There was no hurry, nobody in pain, nothing. I smiled as I then entered my room, the adjoining room between the hall and Dr. Cullen's office. The whole room was redone, the walls were a soft gold and pale off white color._

"_Hello Dr. Cullen?" I called out._

"_Yes?" his reply was, and I instantly knew he was in his office._

"_Oh, I was just wondering if you were here" I chirped. _

"_Oh well you see I am very much here" he replied, as he then stepped out from his office, so I could see him. He was wearing black slacks and a grey button up shirt, his doctor coat hung over it all. He looked very handsome._

"_Ah…well you have a meeting in two minutes" I told him, my eyes diverted to the floor._

_He chuckled a little and placed his hand on top of my head "Thank you Lyria" he told me as he then walked out of the office, it still stumped me how he could walk so fast._

_I smiled as I then sat at my computer, I moved the mouse that was attached to my new laptop. The screen came to life, only to have me jump, scared out of my mind. There as my background was Ace and I, we were hugging and we both looked so pleased, I blinked a few times, this was not true…we were just friends. Suddenly a cold hand caressed my cheek, jumping once again I looked back and …._

I woke with a start, my face was layered in a thin sheet of sweat, my breath laboring. Placing a shivering hand over my heart I heaved a breath of relief as I noticed I was still in bed, and that was just a nightmare…

Looking around my dark room, something was off… I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Shrugging I yawned and crawled back under my covers, which were tightly wrapped around myself, as if I was being tucked in while I slept.

It was hard getting comfortable as I tossed and turned constantly, finally I gave up and left my bed, to watch TV. It turned out that I watched a movie with vampires, the hero was so hot. I practically drooled over the actor. But yet again, he was nowhere able to compare to Dr. Cullen, Carlisle was so hot, and not a vampire.

I had fallen asleep at the couch that night.

When I slept, I had no dream, but if felt like I was being watched the entire night, half way through the night, I was tucked in.

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone going off, as my alarm. I sat up and yawned, I had not slept enough, and Carlisle would come in about an hour or so. Yawning I made my way to the kitchen, made a hot pocket and a cup of coffee.

I was ready to go, in only a half an hour. My hair was up in a bun, my shirt was a blue and white stripped shirt, and I had black Dickies on. My phone rung at 8:30, Carlisle's number buzzed on the screen. I picked it up with maybe too much enthusiasm. "Hello!" I chirped.

"Oh, hello yourself, I will be at your house in five minutes" His voice sounded on the other side.

I felt my heart do flips "Okay, see you soon" I replied.

"Bye" he replied, and then with a click the line went dead.

I smiled as I then pocketed my phone. My purse was miraculously my the couch, so I didn't have to go to my room to fetch it. Soon I heard the two honks outside, with a smile, and a song stuck in my head I was ready.

Outside I saw his beautiful black Mercedes in the driveway. I then saw him smiling at me, he was just starting to get out of his car.

I quietly sang the chorus of the song playing on the radio as I got ready today.

"_I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad"_

I whispered out. He met me half way there, "You seem happy this morning" he greeted.

I nodded "yep. I had a wonderful sleep" I replied happily. He nodded as he then led me to the passenger side of the car, I eagerly getting in. Today was going to be one of my best days, that is if I made it be.

"So did you sleep well?" I asked him, once inside.

"Oh yes, thank you." he replied, as he then buckled ourselves in, and took off.

________________________________________________________

Sorry that it took so long, Junior year is really tough. I had to hit the ground running, and so far…I'm walking. I have a test in Spanish to study for, Chemistry is a killer, and U.S. History is okay, Lit homework is long. So right now I have hardly any time to do anything. So all I ask is you to be patient for me.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, happy new year! 2010 right? 2011 will be better cause that is when I'm out lol. Anyways on with the story I guess right?

I totally just saw New Moon again, and crap wasn't Carlisle hot? Oh man, and is it me or did Mike gain a little extra?

* * *

I wanted to scream, the office was filled with people today, and most of them were badly hurt, blood was everywhere and on everything. I was never one for blood. I could feel my stomach churning inside of me, I felt like I was going to throw up. I glanced to look at Dr. Cullen and I could see an uneasiness pass over his face, but wasn't he a doctor? Wasn't he suppose to be use to all this by now?

I bowed my head and brought my hand to my mouth "Excuse me Dr. Cullen" I said quickly and headed to the bathroom the puke up my breakfast, which wasn't much to say the least.

Thankfully the bathroom was open and I rushed inside, not bothering to really lock the door, the door was closed anyway. I was in the middle of puking my guts up when the door opened, I very well couldn't turn around to look at the person, but I could hear a gasp, and felt my hair move off my back and from my face. For my bun had more or less come out of its tight hold while going to work and practically running to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" the feminine voice chimes, her voice could have been on one of those TV shows for singing, and would of won. I shook my head a little as I had a little more to puke up then I was done. I sighed and sat up shakily and then turned to my helper. It was a tiny dark haired girl that looked no older than 17 or 18. Her pale skin looked beautiful and her light amber eyes I have seen them around before but where?

'Dr. Cullen?' I thought. I smiled then and nodded "Yes, thank you. I never been to fond of blood, but I work at a hospital, go figure" I said with a shrug as I then went to the sink to wash off my hands and then get a drink to wash away that horrid taste and burning acid.

The mysterious girl waited till I was ready to talk, I was in a moment. "I'm Alice" she introduced, and held her hand out to shake mine. I shook her hand and noticed that her hands too were ice cold, like Dr. Cullen's hands.

"Lyria" I replied as we shook. "Are you by any chance related to-" my question was cut off by Alice.

"Carlisle?" she finished, mirth was in her eyes "Yeah, I'm his adopted daughter" she replied, a smile once again danced on her face. It was then my eyes trailed to Alice's side, where I saw a square like purse. I cocked an eyebrow, her eyes snapped quickly to where I was looking "Oh, I'm bringing Carlisle his lunch, he forgot it" she chimed.

I nodded "Okay, I'll take it to him" I replied, Alice nodded and then gave me the bag, it was fairly light, I was even tempted to tell her that he didn't pack anything inside. "Thank you" I said.

Alice nodded as she then sighed "Well I came inside to escape the blood I guess I'm not the only one" she laughed, "Well it's best if I'd be off, school is gonna start in a few hours" she said as she then opened the door "See you later Lyria!" she said and then like a puff of smoke she was gone. I had enough weary energy to get up and look if she was in the hall but once I looked out the door there was Carlisle, some blood staining his white doctor coat and he looked nervous.

"Lyria are you okay?" he asked. His now darker amber eyes watching my hazel eyes. He looked worried.

I nodded "Yeah, I never was one for blood you know that" I replied with a small laugh, and compared to Alice's laugh mine was ugly and gaudy. "Oh yeah, Alice brought me your lunch" I said as I offered the box to him. He thanked me and took it, he then offered his bloody sleeve to me and I hesitantly took a hold of his arm, and I knew I got blood on my hand, thankfully I had sanitizer in my purse.

We got to his office, and he then turned to me "I'll be late for lunch, but I'm sure Ace would love if you would hang out with him for a little" he said, even if he did regret saying that.

I looked at him with a funny look "Naw, I'd rather wait" I replied, a smile adorned my face. He smiled back as he then moved to leave, but not without patting my head with his clean hand.

"That'a girl" he praised and then left. I could feel my cheeks warming up, and my hands flew to my cheeks to only feel the extreme heat radiating off of them, my heart rate had sped up rapidly.

'Did he just?' my mind could only conjure up that thought. I sighed "I have to be more careful around him or he might just think I have a crush on him." I muttered.

"A crush on whom?" asked a voice. I visibly jumped from my seat, looking over my shoulder I saw to my great surprise, Edward. His eyes were dark like Carlisle's

"O-oh hello Edward, your father just left" I replied, trying to tactfully dodge that conversation.

"Yeah, I saw" he replied, he made his way to sit in his father's desk "I'm here for some of my girl friend's paper work" he replied.

"Oh? Are you with Bella?" I asked surprised. He nodded "Well congrats!" I told him. 'I wish I had a bf' I thought. I saw a look of sympathy pass over Edward's face, and I wondered why. "Edward, why are you looking for Bella's documents again?" I asked.

He shrugged "I don't know, she just asked me to get them" he replied. In truth he didn't know why, maybe her Mother needed it.

"Oh okay" I replied. I then went to the daily work of sorting the mail and looking at schedule. Edward then leaned against the wall, a look of perplexing on his face. I looked up at him, a equally confused look on my face, hazel clashed with amber for a moment "Yes?" I finally asked.

"Do you have a crush on my father?" he asked, point blank, the perplexing still on his face, of course he knew that she liked him but he want to know verbally that she did.

My cheeks lit up and my eyes diverted to the floor "I uh, um" I couldn't quite say yes or no. "Your father is a very handsome man, whoever he chooses for a wife will be very lucky" I replied, that was neither a yes or a no, yet I knew deep down in my heart and mind that it was screaming YES!

He could hear my thoughts, a smile appeared on his face. He then turned and shifted through some folders till he found a blank paper and started to scribble on the paper, obviously a note. He finished fairly quickly, he then folded the note and he took my hand in his, and for some off the wall thought popped into my mind 'His hands are icy cold and yet unbelievably smooth like velvet….what is with Dr. Cullen's family?' I looked up at him, once again hazel clashed with amber.

"Miss. Rose, I can trust you, please do not look at this note and give this to Car-my father as soon as you can" he said, unleashing his full persuasive voice and actions on me.

This took my breath away and made all train of thought become putty, and yet one stupid naggy thought came in my head 'weirdo'. "I uh, of course" I replied, as I then pocketed the note "I will give it to him A.S.A.P" I said with a pleasant smile.

Edward smiled back "Thank you Miss. Rose" he replied, his golden orbs still smoldering, I wondered if he did this to Bella, If so, I felt bad for her. "I trust that it will be given to him before lunch" he added, adding a time limit only added to the fact that I would be going to the operation room, and I didn't know if I could go there bravely. "Well I must go, Bella would be upset if I didn't show up today" he said with a sigh.

"Hey, be nice, don't be a heart breaker" I scolded him. "Or I'll come after you myself and slap you, Bella is a good girl I bet" I said, as I then stood up and stretched "Okay, well even if you are Dr. Cullen's son your not allowed to be inside here" I said as I then made a sweeping motion to tell him politely to leave the room.

He just smiled and followed after me. "Thank you again Miss R-" he was cut off by myself.

"Please, Lyria" I corrected him.

He laughed "Of course, my mistake, Thank you Lyria" He replied, as he then took my hand and with his cold lip pressed them to my knuckles. I couldn't do anything except watch him, my other hand to my chest, by this time my usually very pale skin was stained red.

"Your welcome Edward" I said, probably an octave higher then I would of liked. He chuckled and then left me behind.

* * *

So how do you like that? review and give me some tips or what you like about this chapter! Thanks! -Rose


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Well this will be a short chapter just because I need to get some sort of chapter out, to let you guys know I am still alive haha. Anyways please review and enjoy =]

* * *

I tried to breathe evenly. My legs lead me to the operation room. I was not aloud in there, as I did not own a medical license. I poked my head up into the window, I felt my stomach churning again. There was so much blood. I never did know the reason why these people were hurt.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I stopped standing on my tiptoes, and went back to my normal stance, I looked behind me, only to see Ace. His smile was bright and welcoming. "Oh, hey Ace" I said with a matching smile of my own.

"I thought you didn't like blood" he said in his, oh-so-sexy voice, I always loved Australian accents.

"Yeah, your right. But I am on errand. Hey you have a medical licenses right?" I asked him.

He nodded "Yeah, let me guess. You want me to give something to Dr. Cullen?" He asked, a somewhat sad look passed over his face.

I nodded "Yeah, but it's kind of personal, so if he has a spare moment to come meet me outside?" I asked him.

Ace nodded as he then opened the door and went inside. I got a whiff of the putrid smell of blood, I moved from the door, and I sunk to the floor, slowly, knowing that it may take some time for Carlisle to make his way from the operating room.

I fiddled with the note, I desperately wanted to read the note, to see what was inside, and a nagging idea if his sons hand righting is the same as his own. But I did not even peek.

Every time the door opened I was expecting to see Carlisle, but it only came crashing down. Of course their best doctor would be tied up in things such as this. It was his profession after all.

I sighed, already lonely, and missing the doctors company. I had given up on watching the people running in and out, and stretchers nearly running over her feet every few minutes.

I had failed in noticing a pair of black shoes standing in front of me, till I was pulled from my mulling, by a cough. I jumped and looked up, there was the man she was waiting for. Some how he was standing in front of a light, illuminating his features into an earth real glow, an out of this world look to him. He smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ah your back now" he said, I couldn't stop the blush rising to my face. I then stood, with Carlisle's help.

"Yes, your son Edward, sent you a note, saying it needed to read before lunch" I said, as I then pulled out my phone, it was five minutes till lunch. " Carlisle? I was wondering. Will you be in here during lunch?" I asked.

He looked a little uncomfortable, was it something I did? He then smiled and shook his head "No, I need a break from there at this moment" he replied, as he then turned back "Just wait one sec, I need to tell them I am off for my lunch break" he told me. He then went to the doors and opened it just a little "Okay guys, I'm taking my lunch break, be back soon" he told them.

There were a sound of groans and 'be back soon' replies to his comment.

He then helped guide me to the café. Where I had bought a pizza and an apple. Along with a cold water. I watched Carlisle bring in lunch that Alice brought for him. We sat away from everybody, at our own exclusive table. I was very shy now.

I watched him unzip his lunch, not one emotion was on his face, while I was eager to see what was inside, I wondered why it was so light.

I saw no food, "Why is there no food in there?" I asked, starting to be cross, I would not let him go all lunch without food.

He let out a nervous laugh "I guess I forgot to pack" He said as he then zipped the bag back up and put it on the floor. I took my apple off of my plate. I then seized his hand, and put the apple into his hand.

"Eat" I commanded.

He eyed the apple for a few moments "Is there any way I can get out of this?" he asked, in a joking tone.

I shook my head "Nope, now eat, I wont have you starving when I have too much food on my own plate" I replied.

He then cocked an eyebrow "Are you serious?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes "I can manage, I have a buck, candy is my best friend." I replied.

He shrugged then took a bite of the apple, I felt a strange sense of this was wrong, like it was way off of what would be most like Carlisle.

"See? It wasn't that bad, was it?" I asked with a smile.

Suddenly Ace came running into the café, a panicked look on his face, till he spotted Carlisle's face. He made a B-line to us two.

He was out of breath. "We need you Dr. Cullen! One of the patience's started bleeding, and it hasn't stopped yet" He said, "I was sent to find you"

Carlisle stood up, the half eaten apple was placed on the table "Okay" he said, then he looked to me, sympathy in his amber eyes "I'm sorry Lyria, how bout after work we have a dinner?" He asked.

I eagerly nodded, trying not to be sad that I would have Carlisle yanked away from me once again. "Okay, now go save some people" I said, then made the 'shooing' motion.

In fluid, and graceful steps both the men were gone, and I was left alone.

I sighed, nibbling on my now not wanted pizza, if I couldn't share it in the company of others, I would rather not eat. But I know I would be scolded for not eating. My eyes glanced to the apple, now I would of never thought something real bad would happen.

He won, he had only taken a bite before he was called away.

I put the apple on my tray, and stood up and threw the food away. Then with little difficulty I made my way back to Dr. Cullen's office. From there I went to work on making everything neat and clean. Even that wasn't much, obviously Carlisle was also a neat freak.

Not even a speck of dust on some things, while dust lived on other things.

I was wiping something off when I came across a old wooden cross, it looked so old, so fragile I didn't even try to dust it. In fear it would be broken. I wondered why Carlisle would have something like that. He didn't strike me as a man of faith. But it was good none the less.

I smiled, now I had a topic starter for this dinner that he suddenly planned, where would we go? I wondered. I hope it was some little Chinese food place, but I did doubt there would be one here in Fork, but who know?

I was really missing California now, we were such a melting pot, it wasn't odd to see a Chinese place next to an Italian Cuisine place right next to it, or even across from it.

I had not yet fully explored Forks, only had I been to the places that I would have to visit weekly, like the grocery store and the gas station.

I was so busy in my thought I had not seen a certain fair haired Australian watching me from the open door.

* * *

So how did you like that? Review please~! I would love that, anyways, its 12:07 I am tired so peace out!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! I am terribly sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I have a reason though. I need to bring my grades up, and turn in my missing assignments. So until June 16th, I wont be publishing any works. Thank you for your kindness.


	15. Chapter 15

Long time no talk, how have you been? Well I hope you don't hate me now, all summer long I have had writers block something fierce, and well School kind of just stimulates the brain back into working order.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day. After the near traumatic experience with all the blood, I was no packing up and heading home. I had made a B-line to Carlisle's car, it wasn't too bad looking, but compared to my baby, it was just a black car.

I leaned against the door, it's cold metal exterior chilled my skin, crossing my hands over my chest I waited for Carlisle. It was going to be a long, cold, wait. She could already feel her hair becoming frizzy with the moisture hanging in this air. Taking a deep and even breath, I relaxed slightly; the air up here had a much more clean taste compared to California.

This went on for an hour, my musing over how different Forks was compared to sunny California. How Seattle was, just so foreign to any lower state person.

Soon I felt a presence beside me. Carlisle was standing there, his dazzling smile, eyes and overall his whole person. "Missing me?" he joked. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Oh yes, yearning you to come back" I replied in mock exasperation. Carlisle let out a chuckle as he then unlocked the car, I then climbed into the passenger side and he slid into the drivers seat.

"Do you know where you'd like to go tonight?" He asked me, looking at me with curiosity.

I blushed a little, and looked away from him "Well, I haven't checked out the area yet… so I am completely at your mercy for picking food" I said, then I bit the inside of my cheek, how could I of said something so cheesy like that.

He smiled "Tell me, what food do you like?" he asked me. As we pulled out of the parking lot, he pulled his car around the parking lot to get find the path out.

I bit my lip, there was a lot of food's that I wasn't picky about, but there was a lot of other food I was extremely picky about. "How does Chinese sounds?" I asked.

He smiled "Okay, that sounds good" he replied, as he then exited the lot, soon we were on one of the major roads. "I'll drop you off at your house and then in an hour I'll come pick you up" he said.

I nodded "Sounds like a plan" I said with a laugh. I then looked outside to the forest that just seemed to be always there. I wondered what type of life lived out there, I mean, who knows what could be lurking outside in the safety of the forest.

"Carlisle, how come you moved here? Where did you come from?" I asked, glancing over at the doctor who was driving.

His golden eyes flickered over to me for an instant. "As you can tell, I wasn't exactly American born. I was born in London, but came over to America at a very early age" He replied.

I looked at him with a surprised look "Wow, that's so cool!" I commented. Carlisle just smiled at me and looked back to the road.

"I was born in California" I replied, "Nothing too interesting at all" I said with a laugh "I wish I was born in London, I would love to visit it"

Carlisle let a chuckle escape his lips "I am sure you will some day" He said, in all reality he couldn't help but smile, if something was ever to come of this then he would take her to London and all that it implied. He noticed they were but a mile away from my home, time did indeed fly when he was having fun.

I noticed this as well, I could already see the familiar grove of trees that was by my house. I sighed softly and rolled my eyes, why did I have to live so close to my work?

Carlisle looked at me with a worried look, "Lyria are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you" I replied. Soon we were pulling up into my driveway, I unbuckled myself from his car and then was going to let myself out, when he got out of his car and went to assist me. I smiled as he gently held my hand in his, I could feel a gentle electric feeling course through our hands and I was keenly aware that his hands were deathly cold. I looked up at the doctor, I could tell he felt the same, for on his face a brilliant smile adorned his face.

He gently pulled me from my seat, and into a standing position, he then closed the door behind me and gently led me to my front door. He then let me unlock my front door.

"I guess chivalry isn't quite dead just yet" I commented with a stupid smile on my face. He smiled and chuckled.

"Yes, not as long as the Cullen name is still on this planet will it die" he replied, he knew his family prided itself on being the best.

I smiled as I then put my keys back into my purse "Thank you for taking me to and from work, it is very kind of you" I said, my eyes downcast to shield myself from the embarrassment. He smiled and chuckled, as his hand then gripped mine once again and he kissed my knuckles. "Till an hour then," He said and I nodded, then watched him walk back to his car, start the engine and then drive away. I sighed as I then leaned against the door.

"He's such a hunk" I said with a sigh as I then turned into the house and closed and locked the door. "Now what to wear" I said as I then quickly went to my room, things were strewed about in an unorganized manner. Hey I couldn't quite clean when my head was spinning now can I?

I sighed as I put my purse onto my bed and instantly my closet was assaulted for any good clothes.

Many clothes were discarded in a heap in the middle of the floor, nothing seemed appropriate for this occasion. Soon my eyes landed on a beautiful flowy blue shirt, and a matching skirt that went beautifully with it. And to top it all off I had found some cute open toed high heels.

Satisfied with my finding I then went to take a shower, putting on some vanilla lotion, I made sure I smelt good, I couldn't go to public smelling like work. By the time I was out of the shower I had thirty minutes left, I liked my showers too you know.

After taking ten minutes of drying my hair and putting it up into a curly ponytail, I then put on my makeup and clothes, and I had five minutes to spare. Soon I heard the door bell ring, I couldn't help but smiled as I made my way to the door. In seconds I had the door open, Carlisle stood by the door, with a small bouquet little pink roses were the centerpiece, next to that was a lily just starting to bloom, and there were a lot of babies breath. It was truly beautiful. "A little early are we?" I said with a laugh, then stepping aside to let him in "Let me put these in a vase and then we can go eat okay?" I asked as I then went to the kitchen to find a vase to contain the beautiful flowers.

Carlisle let himself in, he smiled as he watched me leave him to put the flowers in a vase, he only picked the most beautiful bunch, he wouldn't have it any less. Soon I was back at his side, he liked that. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded, he then offered his arm to me and then le led me to go eat.

Tonight was going to be fun I could tell. He then loaded me into the car, I was all too aware of how close and how wonderful he smelt. I could only sigh in content. Soon we were driving down the street to go eat some food, my first date in a while, and with a man such as Carlisle, I felt so happy.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this as much as I was typing it. I have a huge twist coming up soon so stay tuned.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Guess what guys! I graduated from High School and Got my Black Belt! But I am still very lazy. Haha

* * *

We sped down the street. I got comfortable, I noticed that Carlisle had changed too, into a nice pair of black slacks and a dark blue polo shirt, it was form fitting… all of it, one could only imagine.

I couldn't help but blush at my thoughts. How horrible was this? I couldn't hit on him, he has a family, teens at that. I looked back at him, luckily his eyes were trained on the road, while one hand was reaching for the radio. When it turned on, it didn't help the situation for the song came on that made me blush more.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape this crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me? _

A nice pink settled on my cheeks. Oh how come this song? Then I heard the lovely God-like laugh coming from the man beside me. I glanced at him with a quizzical look.

"Sorry, Alice was the last one to use my car" he explained as he changed the channel. I didn't recognize the station. But the cords of the song I could identify, which only made me shift in my seat and look down

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And your beautiful_

Soon the song was over, but I couldn't help but blush again. "Something wrong Lyria?" He asked, a little concerned.

I shook my head "Oh nothing" I replied with a smile, he nodded back.

"Good". On the way to the food place we were passing a theatre. My eyes were glued on the marquee, there were quite a few good movies on. Carlisle glanced at me.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" he asked me. I looked back at him, a little confused about what he was asking. He repeated "Would you prefer to see a movie?" he asked.

"I don't want to spend your money" I replied shyly. He shook his head.

"It's fine" he replied, as he then steered his car into the parking lot of the theatre. We were lucky, there was a spot in front of the entrance. He got out of the car. Causing everybody around the car to stop their chattering and watch the good doctor. I could see every couple watching Carlisle, I was still safe behind the tinted window, but not for long. Too soon he opened the door and offered his icy hand to me. Clutching it for dear life I stood.

I could feel all the eyes on me, I squirmed a little as I hid beside Carlisle as he led me to the theatre. I could hear whispers all around me, I shrunk a little. Carlisle was very keen on this and continued to lead me with his hand on the small of my back.

He ordered two tickets to the romantic comedy of " Catch me before I fall". The entire time, Carlisle shielded me with his body. I smiled as I watched him interact with people, ordering me a large pop corn and water. He was a fine man for any girl.

Too soon we were sitting, side by side, with a large pop corn on my lap. I was petrified, happy, but scared to death! The good doctor of course was oblivious to my thoughts, and for that I was glad.

Fortunately my train of thought was broken, for I heard a familiar "Hey!" looking back I saw Edward and Bella sitting five rows back, and waving. I sunk lower in my seat, blushing like crazy. Crap, being caught by your date- er dinner date's son and _his _girl friend. Carlisle laughed gently as he waved back. That was the end of that interaction thankfully. Though I was not able to truly enjoy the rest of the movie, of course I was just being paranoid.

I liked the movie, but I couldn't remember the half of it, for my brain was forced on panic mode.

* * *

Well that was sorta short. So sorry. Well review~


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys~ Long time no talk, sorry about that! Well I hope you guys enjoy this small chapter~**

* * *

Once the credits started to roll Carlisle and I stood up, stretching our legs. I had finished my drink and half the popcorn, much to my chagrin Carlisle only took a handful of popcorn, no more, no less. I smiled at Carlisle, he smiled back at me.

His perfect teeth gleamed in the dim light. The man was perfect, utterly perfect. I couldn't help but blush at him. We both heard an 'ahem' I looked behind Carlisle, to see a couple to waiting for us to move. I smiled kindly at them and then I moved to get out of the row, Carlisle followed me.

Edward and Bella were waiting for us at the bottom. Bella had a glow around her, she looked so happy. Edward looked happy as well.

Soon we four were all standing in a square shape. "Did you enjoy the movie?" I asked everybody. They all replied yes. "I liked it as well, Especially when the guy came through the window and saved the girl" I said.

"Only to find out it is the wrong window?" Bella replied, smiling and laughing. I nodded in agreement.

Soon I felt Mother Nature calling "Okay, let's move, I gotta use the restroom"

We located the bathroom; Carlisle was kind enough to hold my small purse. Truthfully I thought it was cute that he would do that for me. Bella followed after me, apparently she needed to use the restroom as well.

We were both at the sink washing our hands, I glanced over at her "So Edward huh?" I asked

"Yeah, you and Dr. Cullen?" she replied.

I blushed and shook my head, "Naw, we aren't an item, this was going to be another interview of some sort, but it did kinda turn into a date" I replied.

* * *

Outside the boys were standing around, Carlisle smiled at Edward. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

Edward smiled "Yes, of course" he replied "So why'd you come to the movies, I thought you were going to a dinner date?" He replied.

Carlisle shrugged "Yes, we were, but I noticed Lyria looking at the sign, I could tell she would like to go to the movies, so it was a change of plan. I noticed that your car was in the parking lot, so I assumed you and Bella were inside." He replied.

Edward nodded and smiled "You know, during most of the movie her thoughts flickered between being caught by Bella and I, and then it was on you and the movie. She really likes you" he told Carlsile.

Carlisle shifted his stance and gripped Lyria's purse a little closer, "I think she was terrified that she was caught by you two. It would be a little embarrassing to be caught by you son and his date." He replied.

Edward looked at Carlisle, curious "Do you like her as well?" he asked.

Carlisle smiled a small secretive smile "She is a good co-worker" he replied, course he knew Edward would be searching his thoughts, so he preoccupied his mind with the movie and the drive.

What Carlisle didn't know was Edward was not only reading his thoughts, but was looking for specific thoughts, and he found them. He smiled. "Okay, whatever you say old man" he joked.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, but he instantly perked up when Lyria and Bella came back.

* * *

He handed Lyria back her purse and their hands connected for a brief moment. To Carlisle it felt like a jolt of electricity, akin to the intensity of a patient being brought back to life. He smiled at her, she smiled shyly back at him.

The touch to Lyria felt like a bomb went off in her hand. She felt as if she was holding both ice and fire in her hand. When Carlisle smiled at her she couldn't help but smile back, of course it was accompanied by a fierce blush.

Carlisle and I stood by each other as we talked with Edward and Bella for a small while longer. I was ever aware of how close Carlisle stood to me, and how good he smelt.

Soon Bella was yawning, and we decided to part. Carlisle once again led me out by the small of my back. I watched as Bella and Edward got into their car (As for some chance, we parked close to them). "They look cute together" I commented.

Carlisle nodded and smiled "He waited a long time for a girl like her" he replied.

I smiled and let a little chuckle out "What? A week?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head "Believe it or not, he never really dated anybody. Bella is actually his first girlfriend".

My mouth fell open, a young man, a good looking kid, was single up until Bella. "Wow" I replied in shock and awe.

Carlisle nodded "Yes, I am very proud of him, he chose wisely for a first girlfriend".

On the ride home all we talked about was his children and my siblings. It was funny; we had fallen into such a comfortable conversation about our family, that we almost missed the exit needed to get back to Forks.

I learned he had three other children, I was amazed, to have four teens in the house all by yourself would be a hard job. Nearly impossible, but then I remembered that he was a recent widower, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He of course told me that all his children were very well behaved.

Carlisle learned that I was the eldest of four, and all of them were still in California. My Mother was very sad to learn that I was leaving California, but I had my own reasons to leave.

Soon we were at my house, Carlisle walked up to the door, he gave me a kiss on the knuckles and let me into the house.

I smiled as I slumped against the wall, today was a good day. I ended the night with a few emails, updating my status and reading a chapter in a book. All in all a great night.

* * *

**Remember to read and review~ Thank you all for reviewing, ultimately it was you who motivated me to write this chapter~**


End file.
